Now What?
by Kaeruko Suigami
Summary: Yuki opens his door one morning to find a kid standing there. Now what?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gravitation I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer now would I._

_A/N: I'm only writing this because I am a firm believer in that the only people who should be judging the works of others are those who have submitted there own work to be judged. _

Chapter 1: Small children are annoying.

_What the hell?_ There was a child on his door step. Not just any child. A small child. He hated children. He especially hated small children. _Wasn't Kitazawa's brat bad enough?_ He'd just gotten rid of one kid, now there was another one.

"Who are you?" Yuki snapped at the boy. The runt didn't even have the decency to wince; he just stood there and stared. "Go find your mommy, kid." The kid continued to stare.

Yuki walked out on to the sidewalk and looked up and down the street. It was completely deserted. _Well shit, what do I do now?_

"Come on kid, were going to the cop box."

"We can't help you."

"Why not," Yuki ground out. He had been down here for almost three hours now and the only thing he'd been able to find out was that the boy was from Osaka. The cop, Yuki had forgotten his name as soon as he'd heard it, had found a train ticket in the boy's pocket. Flat nose, as Yuki had taken to calling him, had ingeniously deduced that the kid had traveled to Tokyo alone. A search of the brat's bag had revealed a couple changes of clothes and some candy bars, obviously some sort of nutrient replacement.

"The boy has no identification," Flat Nose continued. "The only thing we can do is call the police in Osaka and see if anyone has filled a missing persons report on him. Until then we'll send him down to family services and see if we can't find him a place to stay."

Yuki frowned. "Why not just send him back the way he came? He got here just fine; he can get back just as easily."

"That would be very irresponsible of me, Mr. Uesugi. The child could be killed on his way back. It was only by the grace of God that he made it here unscathed." Flat Nose fell silent as the rusted gears inside his head attempted to turn. "Why did the boy end up on your doorstep? Is your home close to the station?"

"Not really," Yuki's frown deepened, "it's about twelve blocks."

"In a straight path or do you have to turn corners to get there?"

"There are a couple corners, why? Your not suggesting that the boy was looking for _me,_ are you?"

"Of course not," Flat Nose attempted to reassure, "I just find it a bit odd that a small child would travel all the way to Tokyo from Osaka and some how manage to end up on your door step."

"I don't like what you're implying," Yuki said, a chill beginning to creep into his voice, "The kid has nothing to do with me. Now if there is nothing else, I have to get home before someone files a missing persons report on _me_."

Tanaka sat back slowly everything he'd heard about this man suggested that he was not some one to trifle with. There were rumors floating around that he had killed as many as three men while living in New York. Tanaka shook the thought away. The man sitting here wasn't a cold blooded murderer but a famous fag unnerved by a little kid.

"No there's nothing else. Just a few more things and you can be on your way."

"Wonderful."

"It may take us a few days to find a place for him to stay, in the mean time I would ask that he stay with you."

"WHAT! Have you lost your mind! There is no way in hell I'm watching this kid." Yuki quickly stood and backed away from the desk, preparing to make a mad dash for the exit.

"Mr. Uesugi, surely you wouldn't just leave the child to the mercy of the system," Tanaka said calmly, "Why, just think of the back lash if the public were to find out you'd dumped a child at a police station and just left him there."

Yuki's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What makes you think I give two shits about public approval."

"Maybe you don't but the public cares about you. You'd have reporters camped on your doorstep from dawn until dusk. It sure would be a shame if you had to move again."

"You wouldn't dare," Yuki's voice had begun to shake with compressed rage. This cop was proving to be sharper than he had previously imagined. Yuki could already see that there was no way he was going to get around this. He had no intention of moving again. Three times in two years was more than even the sanest of men could stand.

"Let's just leave it at that, shall we? I'll begin making some quiet inquires and you can just turn around and leave as if you'd never been here." Tanaka smiled to himself; he hadn't lost his touch it seemed. "You take care now Mr. Uesugi and I'll be in touch in a few days."

Yuki growled low in his throat. "Come on kid, let's go." With that he turned and left, the boy trailing silently after him.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

_

* * *

Disclaimer: See first chapter._

_A/N: Can't stress enough how much I hate writing. This will hopefully be a short story. Depends on how long it takes me to exercise the demon that has taken control of my mind._

* * *

Chapter 2: Glomps and stares. 

As he opened the door, Yuki braced himself. He was still a little stunned by the flying ball of energy that attached itself to him as he entered the house.

"YUKI," Shuichi screamed, "Where have you been? I called every where looking for you! I thought you were lying in a ditch some where bleeding to death. Or that one of your crazy stalkers had finally gotten close enough to steal one of your limbs! Why didn't you answer your phone? I called you two hundred and thirty four times."

"I had to turn it off while I was at the cop box. Guess I just forgot to turn it back on." Yuki shoved the squirming leach to the floor and headed for the kitchen. He was in desperate need of a drink.

Unfortunately he was still on a no alcohol diet while his ulcer healed. _Not even a Near-beer in the fridge._ Yuki slammed the fridge door in disgust.

As he headed back out into the hall way, he was confronted by two sets of dark eyes, staring at him. "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. The kid's staying with us for a few days." He left the pair staring at his back as he headed for his study.

Several hours later, Yuki woke from his nap to find a small thing staring at him. "How did you get in here?"

The kid stared some more, than wandered back into the hall. With a long suffering sigh, Yuki followed him into the kitchen. "Guess you're hungry. I see the spaz tried to feed you. I hope you didn't swallow whatever he gave you." Yuki started pulling some vegetables out of the cooler, then grabbed some rice and chicken for good measure. Making a mental note to pick up some more pots on his next trip to the grocery store, Yuki began preparing dinner.

"So where did the elastic leach wander off to?" As he spoke he heard the front door slam into the wall.

"I'm back!" Shuichi yelled.

"About damn time. Where the hell did you go?"

"I had to go get some stuff."

"What stuff?" Yuki felt his brain squeeze as Shuichi lugged four bulging bags into the kitchen and plopped them on the table.

"Just some clothes and stuff for Tsubasa."

"Who? And clear whatever it is off the table, it's time to eat." As Yuki dished out dinner, Shuichi cleared the table and began washing his hands making sure to help the boy with his own hygienic needs.

"Tsubasa is the kid's name Yuki. How could you have spent all day with him and not learned that at least."

"He hasn't said a damn word to me all day, that's how." Yuki growled, "Now shut up and chew your food before swallowing it."

Shuichi swallowed quickly and continued. "His name is Tsubasa Cloud Strife, he is four years old, and he was born in Osaka."

Yuki stared at him, struck dumb. _Leave it to a brat to get information out of another brat._ "Just shut up and eat your dinner."

After the meal had been cleared away and the kitchen set to rights Yuki went about setting up Shuichi's room for the kid.

"There you go kid, clean sheets, reasonably clean living space. What else could you ask for?" Yuki turned the sheets down and left the room. Shuichi plopped Tsubasa into bed and tucked him in.

"Night, buddy, sweet dreams." Shuichi smiled down at the little boy. There was something so familiar about this kid. "Where did you come from little guy?" he muttered as he swept a lock of hair of the child's forehead.

* * *

_A/N: I send Conga Rats to vampireking and misydidi_ _for daring to review. _

_Sorry this chapter's so short, YouTube has stolen my soul._

_ Thank my sister for the kid's name. She got it stuck in my head.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: see chapter 2_

_A/N: Once again I warn you all that I hate writing. I don't do it well. I apologize to anyone who reads this, to my sister for putting her in it, and to Gackt for my sister. _

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter Kameko

_RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!_

Yuki jerked awake.

_RRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!_

Yuki groaned as he rolled over and answered the phone. _Whose bright idea was it to put a phone in the bedroom anyway?_

"What!" he snapped.

A pause, and then "That's a lovely way to answer your phone," a woman's voice snapped back.

"Who the hell are you and why are you calling me at," he glanced at the clock, "Eight-thirty in the morning?"

"That depends, is this the Uesugi-Shindo residence?" The voice asked politely.

'Who's asking?"

"I'll take that as a yes." The voice continued, unperturbed by the coldness in Yuki's voice. "You must be the writer; I believe you have my child at your residence. I'm on my way to get him now, please have his stuff ready." _Click_

Yuki sat staring at the phone for a moment, then rolled over and went back to sleep.

_DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG! DING-DONG!_

Yuki rolled out of bed and grabbed the base ball bat he kept on hand to ward off crazed fan girls and reporters.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?!" he yelled threw the door.

The door bell kept chiming. Yuki kept the bat at the ready and threw the door open quickly, ready to swing at the first head that came into view.

"Eiri Yuki I presume." The woman standing there said calmly. Apparently not put off by the half naked man standing in the doorway with the wooden weapon.

As he stared at the woman Yuki was reminded of the last time he had been home. Shuichi had gone with him. The stranger's hair was the same shade of green as the old bastard's face after sampling some of the singer's cooking. Yuki had to hold back a grin as he continued to glare at the intruder.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" he repeated.

"I came to get my kid." The green woman said.

"Who the hell is your kid and why the hell would he be here?"

The woman ignored him and pushed past him into the house. "Tsubasa!" she called. "Come on it's time to go!"

Yuki stared. _ How the hell did she get here? And how the hell did she get her hair that color? _

As Yuki tried to pull his mind back to the matter at hand, Tsubasa wandered out of the kitchen. When he caught sight of his (apparent) mother, he ran towards her.

"Mamma!" he yelled as he jumped into her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Yuki interrupted the happy reunion.

"Let's sit down and talk. It was a long train ride." With out waiting for a reply the green woman took the boy into the kitchen and sat at the table.

With a sigh Yuki went to wake up the typhoon and the two sat down across from the weird woman and the brat.

"Sorry about all the trouble Tsubasa must have caused." The woman said blandly. "My name is Kameko Suigami. Tsubasa is my son."

"We figured that much." Yuki growled. "Why did the brat wander all the way to Tokyo and how the hell did he wind up at my front door of all places?"

"He probably got confused. He's been asking me about his father a lot lately and I finally just pointed to the T.V. and told him that Ryuichi Sakuma was his father."

"They why didn't he end up at that idiot's house instead?"

"Yuki be nice." Shuichi scolded. "Tsubasa's still a child. He probably just got us confused."

"Exactly," Suigami stated. "The two of you do look a lot alike, and obviously the kid can't go to America to find Sakuma-san. He naturally assumed that since you live in Japan, I must have meant you."

"Is Sakuma-san his father?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course not. He lives in America." Suigami said, as if that explained everything.

"Then who is his father?"

"Gackt."

"Who?" Yuki asked, confused. _What kind of name is that?_

"He's a musician." Shuichi explained. "I didn't know he had any children."

"Neither does he" Suigami stated, as if that would make every thing clear.

"Come again. How the hell would he not know about something like that?"

"Sorry, if I tell you anything it could be used against me in court, so it's better if you don't know. Suffice to say that he was under the influence and wouldn't remember me if you asked him."

Yuki decided it would be better for his sanity if he left the matter alone.

"I'll go get Tsubasa's things together." Shuichi got up and headed for the spare bedroom.

"I've got to get back to Osaka. Thank you for caring for my child, I hope he wasn't to much of a problem." The tone of Suigami's voice suggested she was not the least bit apologetic.

Shuichi returned with the boys things. "Anytime he wants to come visit again we would be happy to have him over."

_Speak for yourself._ Yuki said to himself.

After the strange pair had left, Shuichi stood in the entry way.

"You're awfully quiet." Yuki commented.

"I kept wondering why the boy looked so familiar" he mused. "He has his father's eyes."

"Why should I care? I'm going back to sleep."

* * *

_That's it. The end. Thank God. If ever I feel the urge to write another fan fic I will shoot myself in the foot._

_ Green Turtles to Vindilootoo, misydidi, Captara, and Xedra for daring to review.  
_


End file.
